John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants
While the fame of early New England Colonist the Rev. John Lathrop (1584-1653) may not have lasted much beyond his life, famous descendants continue to influence the world through this day. His direct descendants in America and elsewhere number more than 80,000. He has had many notable descendents, including at least 6 US presidents, as well as many other prominent Governors, and government and business people. Research Notes Family Trees * Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors * William Cowdery Immigrant Ancestors - More descendants * Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors - Bush/Prescott Descendants * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)/Immigrant Ancestors * Ephraim Peabody 1804 Immigrant Ancestors * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors - Pratt/Romney Descendants * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors - * Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors - Woodruff/Smith Descendants A * Arnold, Benedict (1741-1801) (HWaterman, ELathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - General during the American Revolutionary War B * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack, LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop, JLathrop) - LDS Apostle * Bartlett, Elizabeth (1753-1825) - ( ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - wife of US Revolutionary War General Peleg Wadsworth (1748-1829). * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - ( LRBigelow, MPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - Civil War Veteran - 85th NY Volunteers. * Borden, Robert L. (1854-1937) (EJLaird, JLathrop, JLathrop, BLathrop, ELathrop, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - Prime Minister of Canada * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Cowdery, Oliver (1806-1850) - ( RFuller, WFuller, JFuller2, JFuller1, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Co-Founder of the LDS Church, Scribe of the Book of Mormon, one of Three Witnesses to the Gold Plates of Mormonism. * Cutler, Clarrisa C (1824-1852) - ( LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Cutler, Emily T (1828-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball D * Draper, Phoebe (1797-1879) - ( LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, ILathrop, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Veteran of the Mormon Battalion March (1846-1847) and immediately afterwards was the first/namesake pioneer settler of Draper, Utah. Her mother Lydia Lathrop (1775-1846) died in a Mormon refugee camp on the banks of the Mississippi River. E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - ( EDPeabody, EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, SFrench, MLathrop, JLathrop1) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Ellen Derby Peabody) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson Ellen Derby Peabody) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. F * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. G * Giddings, Franklin H. (1855-1931) - (RJFuller, RFuller, RFuller, OFuller, TFuller, JFuller, JLathrop JLathrop) - Sociologist * Goodyear, Charles - discoverer of the vulcanization process for rubber. H * Huntington, Zina (1821-1901) - ( WHuntington, PLathrop, JLathrop4, JLathrop3, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop) - 3rd President of LDS General Relief Society. Married to both Joseph Smith and Brigham Young. * Huntington, William Jr (1784-1846) - (Father to Zina) - Veteran War of 1812 and Mormon Pioneer. K * Kimball, Abraham A (1846-1889) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - Early Utah Pioneer, LDS Bishop and missionary to England. Kept extensive historical journals. L Lathrop * Lathrop, John Sr (1699-1752) - representative in Connecticut Legislature (1748-51). * Lathrop, John Jr (1732-1812) - ( JLathrop3, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop) an officer in French & Indian War/ Cape Breton Expedition. * Lathrop, John III (1763-1780) - died in Revolutionary War. * Lathrop, Lois (1788-1878) - ( SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - Mormon pioneer and wife of founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect. * Lathrop, Samuel (1756-1821) - Volunteered for the American Revolution as a young boy and was wounded at the Battle of Bunker Hill. * Lathrop, J.H. (1806-) - ( SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) Capitalist, owner of large Virgina coal mine. Longfellow * Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor * Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. * Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. * Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. M * Morgan, John P. (1867-1943) - (FLTracy, CTracy, WGTracy, JTracy, AHinckley, GHinckley, BLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - banker * Morgan, Henry S. (1900-1982) - co-founder of Morgan Stanley * Morse, Samuel - Inventor of the Telegraph. P * Peabody, Ephraim III (1804-1856) - ( EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, SFrench, MLathrop, JLathrop1) - was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846) - ( GPhelps, LPhelps, NPhelps, MADyer, MRoyce, ELathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died early in their famous march to San Diego. * Phelps, W.W. (1792-1872) - ( EPhelps2, EPhelps1, MADyer, MRoyce, ELathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - LDS Church Pioneer and composer of famous church hymn, Come, Come Ye Saints. (Grandson of Elijah Phelps.) * Pitkin, Abigail (1797-1847) - ( ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1). Married 7 January 1846 to Heber Kimball. She Died in the Mormon refugee camp of Winter Quarters. Her mother, Abigail Lathrop, was a distant cousin to Lois Lathrop, the Cutler girls mother. (Clarrisa Cutler and Prescinda Huntington) - no children. * Pitkin, Laura (1790-1866) - (Sister to Abigail). Married on 3 February 1846. Frequently served as mid-wife for the Kimball family. No Children. * Pratt, Orson (1811-1881) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the LDS Church. * Pratt, Parley P (1807-1857) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the LDS Church. * Pratt, Rey L. (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R * Romney, George Wilcken (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Romney, Mitt (1947) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Romney, George Scott (1941) - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. * Roosevelt, Franklin Delano (1882-1945) (JRoosevelt, MRAspinwall, SHowland, LBill, LHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - 32nd President of the United States S * Smith, David A. (1879-1952) - Son of Joseph F (1838), first president of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. * Smith, George A, Jr (1905-1969) - ( LEWoodruff, WWoodruff2, WWoodruff1, BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - professor at Harvard Business School who wrote several books on management practice and other issues. * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr - Patriarch and Martyr of the LDS Church * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Joseph, jr. (1805-1844) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop2, JLathrop) - Mormon Prophet and Founder of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, LDS Apostle, Hawaiian Missionary and 6th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1876-1972) - Son of Joseph F (1838), LDS Apostle, 10th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph III (1832-1914) - Son of the Prophet, Joseph Smith and founder of the RLDS Church. T U V * Van Cott, John Losee (1814-1883) ( LJPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - Mormon pioneer who served a number of years as a Mormon mission leader in Scandinavia where many would join the Mormon church and migrate to Utah. W * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - (brother of Henry) US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Leiutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) -( EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney1, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLahtrop) - Famous Inventor of the Cotton Gin. Woodruff * Woodruff, Abraham O (1872-1904) - son of Wilford Woodruff, LDS Church Apostle who died young. * Woodruff, Lucy E (1869-1937) - granddaughter of Wilford Woodruff, wife of George Albert Smith (1870-1951), 8th President of the LDS Church * Woodruff, Newton (1863-1960) - Son of Wilford Woodruff, Mayor of Smithville, Utah 1900 * Woodruff, Phoebe A (1842-1919) - daugher of Wilford Woodruff, wife of Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901), 5th President of LDS Church * Woodruff, Wilford (1807-1891) - ( BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Famous Mormon missionry, LDS Apostle & 4th President of the LDS Church and voice on one of oldest ever audio recordings. XYZ Veterans Mexican-America War * Palmer, Zemira (1831-1880) - marched in Mormon Battalion as a 15-year-old officer's servant with his mother, Phoebe Draper (1797-1879) (see above). Old List Unless it the lineage is clearly documented similar to above, this list is highly suspect. * Presidents of the United States: ** Millard Fillmore ** James A. Garfield ** Ulysses S. Grant ** Franklin D. Roosevelt * Revolutionary War figure Benedict Arnold * State governors: ** Thomas E. Dewey **Jon Huntsman, Jr. ** William W. Kitchin ** Sarah Palin * US Senator Adlai Stevenson III * Secretary of State John Foster Dulles * CIA Director Allen Welsh Dulles * Roman Catholic cardinal Avery Dulles * Old West gunfighter and lawman Wild Bill Hickock * Poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *Educator, president of Yale University, and American diplomat Kingman Brewster, Jr.. *Historian, College Administrator, and the president of Harvard University, Catherine Drew Gilpin Faust * Artists Lewis Comfort Tiffany and Georgia O'Keeffe * Physician, author Benjamin Spock * Wife of the founder of Stanford University Jane Stanford * Author and doctor Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. and his son, US Supreme Court Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. * Novelist Michael MacConnell * Founder of Post Cereal Company C. W. Post * Founder of General foods Marjorie Merriweather Post * Founder of Fuller Brush Company Alfred Carl Fuller * Founder of University of Chicago Law School, Founder of the Harvard Law Review, and Royall Professor of Law at Harvard University Law School, Joseph Henry Beale * Financier John Pierpont Morgan * Writer Cynthia Rouse, Alexandra Rouse, Tony Rouse, and many other Mitchell relatives. * The Allred family, including actor Corbin Allred and polygamist sect leaders and brothers Rulon C. Allred and Owen A. Allred * Actresses Dina Merrill, Shirley Temple, Brooke Shields, and Maggie Gyllenhaal and her brother actor Jake Gyllenhaal. * Actor Clint Eastwood and Kevin Bacon Category:United States-related lists‎ Category:Descendancy lists